Two bodies adjacent to one another may be secured to one another using a fastener, such as a bolt or a screw, that extends through an aperture formed in the two bodies. Under certain circumstances, particularly in an environment in which components proximal the bodies are rotating, a portion of the fastener may experience stress, and as a result, break off or shear. One problem in such a case is that the two bodies may become unsecured from one another resulting in damage to one or both of the two bodies.
Another problem with currently available fasteners is that when a portion of the fastener is broken off, the fastener may be ejected from the aperture. Without the fastener as an obstacle, air or another fluid is able to flow through the aperture in a relatively unrestricted manner, which may be undesirable, for example, because the such air flow may promote or increase the intensity of a hazardous fire.